


use me up until every piece of me is gone

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mild Dom/sub undertones, Power Bottom Keith, Prompt Fill, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: Can you please write keith as a power bottom





	

Shiro quirks an amused eyebrow up at Keith’s hands holding his wrists down over his head, sunk into the soft pillows. “That kind of mood today, huh?”

 

Panting softly, Keith nods. God… when will that first press of Shiro sliding into him _stop_  feeling so … overwhelming? Keith’s knees slip on the sheets as he leans down to press a kiss in the center of Shiro’s collar bone. It pushes him down that final inch so that he’s fully seated on the other man’s hard length. 

 

To distract himself from how _full_ he feels, Keith continues to plant kisses on Shiro’s body. Along the scar going around his shoulder and touching his collarbone. The start of his pecs. Down over his heart. There Keith pauses and glances up at Shiro and asks, “Keep your hands there?”

 

Keith watches Shiro slip his hands under his pillow before going back to his task. His hands take their sweet time following the path his kisses are marking out. They pause over a pebbled nipple, worrying it with tongue and teeth. Nip at Shiro's collarbone before learning how it feels under his tongue tip. Trace the shape of Shiro’s pecs, squeezing the muscles there in a way that makes Shiro laugh, bright and delighted. 

 

A indescribable warmth fills Keith, lips spreading in a smile. He feels happy, proud, and sad all at the same time. Shiro doesn’t laugh enough now so every chuckle, no matter how small, feels like a victory. 

 

He’s jerked out of his thoughts when Shiro shifts underneath. The twitch of his cock inside Keith makes him gasp and dig his nails into Shiro’s side. And glare in censure. 

 

“I didn’t say you could move.”

 

“Bossy,” Shiro teases, grinning unrepentant and cheeky. “Do you want me to just lie here and do whatever you tell me too?”

 

Keith grins back, stomach swooping as he comes down to kiss Shiro, “Yeah.” 

 

He accepts the hum Shiro answers with, wraps the warm sound up, and locks it up tight in his memory. Shiro’s tongue coaxes him into a playful, passionate kiss that makes both of them shift and roll their hips in search of more contact. Something solid and soul shaking.

 

But he manages to realize what Shiro’s aiming for just in time. Keith pulls away with a weak glare, “Behave.”

 

“Or else?”

 

“I’ll tell Lance you ate his slice of that cake Hunk made.”

 

Shiro scowls up, “That’s harsh.”

 

Keith shrugs, pats Shiro’s cheek and murmurs, “All’s fair in love and war. Remember, hands under the pillow. No touching.”

 

He maintains eye contact as he sits in Shiro’s lap, one hand planted on firm abs and the other behind him on Shiro’s thigh. Keith begins to move slowly, testing his range of motion. His eyes fall of their own accord, panting as he begins to move, faster once he gets the hang of it.

 

The plan had been to take his time and build the pace up but God. It’s hard to follow that when Shiro feels so good in him. He loves how thick Shiro is and how _full_ he feels in Keith. Keith pants this out, hovering on his knees for a moment with just the tip of Shiro's cock in him before slamming back down. The sound of something ripping has Keith opening his eyes. He moans deep in his chest at how Shiro looks holding onto the torn pillow for dear life.

 

There’s a desperate look in his eyes as they dart up and down Keith’s body, lingering longer and longer on Keith’s bobbing erection.

 

“Keith…” Shiro pleads.

 

But Keith shakes his head, thinking, ‘ _Screw it_.’ 

 

He plants both hands behind him, one on either side of Shiro’s legs and selfishly chases after his orgasm. The noises Shiro makes in response makes Keith wonder what he looks like. Shamelessly erotic Keith hopes. 

 

A part of him wishes he hadn’t told Shiro to keep his hands to himself because Keith would _love_ it if he could just suck on Shiro’s fingers right now. His mouth feels so  _empty_. He'd settle for Shiro's hands on his dick too. 

 

“Takashi… _Takashi_ …” Keith moans, body arched tight as a string. “Touch me. I need you to touch me.”

 

He’s barely sucked a breath in and Shiro’s there. One hand around his aching dick and the other snaking around Keith’s hips. The pit of his stomach melts as Shiro strokes him off from the front and teases the spot of their joining, a slick finger on either side of his cock.

 

Keith sinks all the way down and grinds and rolls his hips, needing pressure against his prostate right now, now, _now_. But the thing that makes him come? Is feeling Shiro push a finger in along with his cock.

 

Shuddering and shaking through his orgasm, Keith clenches his fists into the sheets and lets himself come done. He’s distantly aware of the loud moan coming out of him. He hates being too loud. Finds it too embarrassing. But right now? The main point he’s focusing on is how the pleasant emanating from his core and dick peak, hover at that point for a while, and slowly begin to dip into painful over-sensitivity.

 

Coming back up to a seated position makes his back ache. He’s going to feel that in the morning. Keith shakes his head slightly, trying to will his brain cells back to life. Then Shiro’s hands are gripping his hips, pulling Keith’s attention down.

 

“Keith…” Shiro’s voice is strained and tight, like the rest of him. “What-?”

 

Mouth drying out, Keith nods and begins to move again. Slowly this time, moving the way he knows Shiro likes. He drops down to his elbows, writhing a little when his softening dick slides against the mess he’s made on Shiro’s stomach. 

 

Keith presses kisses up Shiro’s jawline, murmuring nonsensical soothing words as a counter point to the other man’s grunts. He presses a hand to Shiro’s cheek, making him face Keith, and kisses him long and hard _right_ as he squeezes down as hard as he can around Shiro. And moves up and drops back down.

 

Shiro’s grip tightens _painfully_  on Keith’s hips as he comes. He knows they’re going to bruise so beautifully. His dick twitches imagining the marks and how Shiro’s going to press apologetic kisses to them for _days_. 

 

Pulling back, Keith stares at Shiro and watches him come down from his high. His expression relaxes as soon as he sucks in a deep breath, long lashes fluttering. He looks good like this, Keith thinks with a grin. He should ask Coran if there’s something in the ship that can be used to capture images. Altean's _have_ to have made cameras right? Because this is a sight Keith really wants to capture.

 

“Should I ask… what brought this up?” Shiro asks in between long drawn breaths.

 

Dropping a kiss on Shiro's nose, Keith answers, “Just wanted to try something new.“


End file.
